The Sixth Sense
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: Just a cute little story with Mori helping Haruhi.
1. The Start of It All

Ok SOOOOO... This is my first ever fanfiction... I really have no idea how it will turn out so please bare with me... I had this idea in my head for a while for a fan fiction. Basically a Mori and Haruhi story! Very cute!

Oh and reveiws are greatly appreciated!

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! But I wish I did!

**The Sixth Sense**

She woke up with a major headache. Reaching for her head she realized that there was a huge cut on the back of her head with a butterfly bandage on it. She remembered that she was freaking over a thunder storm last night. One of the times lighting struck she ended up being so freaked out that she slipped on a bannana peel and hit her head on a table. That was the last thing she remembered...

When she went to get out of bed she realized she wasn't alone! Slowly turning she saw a very good looking guy! Then she realized it was Mori-Sempai. At first she did not know what to think of the situation.

_'Did we have sex? Why is he in my bed with me?'_

Haruhi finally started to relax seeing how cute he looked. He was still sleeping with his mouth somewhat open letting out just the tiniest snore. Not like the rediculous snoring her dad did! She just wanted to kiss him so bad!

_'No Haruhi! Leave the sexy boy alone!'_

He started waking up with his grey eyes fluttering open.

"Hey Haruhi. How you feeling?"

"Fine. What happened last night?"

"Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Night~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was taking a walk in his backyard. It was filled with flowers and vines. Somehow he found it peaceful. While he was walking around he found a small rose bush. He was very surprised since he has been in this part of the yard dozens of times and never seen this bush before. He started staring at the unique plant thinking... Thinking of how it reminded of Haruhi. Haruhi was small and very pretty just like the roses but she was also independent. Clouds all of a sudden starting rolling in.

_'Looks like a storm is rolling in...'_

He really liked storms. He liked how lighting formed, how it looked and how much sound it made. Right then and there it started to rain. Tilting his chin up to have the rain just pour on his face.

A few minutes into the storm he started feeling strange. He only felt this way when Mitsukuni was in danger. He usually called it his "Sixth Sense." This time though it was different. Mitsukuni wasn't in trouble... Haruhi was... He didn't know how he knew it was her... He just knew. Ever since she came into his live he was extremly protective of her. If it was making sure Tamaki didn't hug her to death or if it was carrying her through a dense forest he would protect her(actually both of those things happened).

Takashi ran out to his car. He didn't bother having someone drive him. He liked driving and it would keep his mind calm untill he got to Haruhi's house.

It was about 15 minutes later untill he got to her apartment. Takashi ran up the stairs to her door frantically pounding on her door... No answer...

_'Shit...'_

Thankfully he knew how to pick locks. Within seconds the door was open but he opened the door to a terrible sight. Haruhi was passed out on the floor bleeding from her head. He guessed she slipped since there was a bannana peel on the floor near her.

_'Where do all these bannana peels even come from anyway?'_

He ran over to her to inspect the damage. Takashi then picked her up putting her into bed and putting a towel behind her head so no blood got on her bed. Looking frantically, he also found wash cloths and these butterfly bandages.

Takashi gathered everything and then went over to Haruhi. As he cleaned her wound he sang to her even though she probaly couldn't hear him. He wasn't even sure if it was even a song he was singing. He could of been singing jibberish for all he knew. Before he knew it the cut was cleaned, band-aids were on, and Haruhi was safe. He was about to leave but then he realized that her father wasn't home. So he climbed into bed with her to keep her company and in case if she woke up then she wouldn't be alone.

Before he knew what was going on he was waking up to Haruhi's big brown eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh wow I had no idea any of that happened. Thank you Mori-Sempai."

"Takashi..."

"Huh...?"

"Call me Takashi."

"Ok Takashi," at that moment she blushed like there was no tomorrow completly showing how embarresed she was. Then in one smooth movment Takashi lifted Haruhi's chin and gently pressed his lips against her's. It was so light she didn't even know if it even happened! But she felt like she was in heaven.


	2. The Big Day

Ok so I onl ment this story to be a one-shot type thing... But then I was thinking 'What if I continued with two more chapters? The second chapter being a wedding and the third being after years of beng married.' So enjoy!

"Do you, Takashi Morinozuka, take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Takashi said while sliding a ring on Haruhi's left ring finger.

"Do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take Takashi Morinozuka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Haruhi as she placed a ring on Takashi'a left ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said to Takashi. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed her arms around his neck so they could join in a kiss. Everyone was clapping. Honey was right next to Takashi as his best man. Followed by Takashi's brother and the rest of the host club. Renge and Kyoya's sister was right by Haruhi's side.

It has been a year since Haruhi has graduated from Ouran. Takashi and Haruhi thought it was best to wait to get married after she graduated high school. Haruhi thought it would make life less stressful that way but in fact it only make things more stressful. With college and everything she mind was in a million different places at once. For once in her life though she was extremly content. She hasn't felt like this since that one storm where Takashi went to be with her. Ever since then Takashi has been right beside Haruhi. Just a couple of weeks later they were dating. Of course Tamaki was freaking out saying how he needs to approve bacause that's what daddys do. Eventually though he calmed down and grew to accept the fact that Takashi and Haruhi were dating and that Tamaki would never be with Haruhi. Of course Kyoya was ok with it from the start because he could use it for the host club's benifit. Hikaru was pissed in simple terms. He ran off saying that he should be the one with Haruhi. That she shouldn't be with someone that says so little. Kaoru finally slapped some sense into him(figuratively and litterally) and said "If you love her let her go." With that in mind Hikaru also grew to exept it. Honey was just beside himself! He couldn't possibly contain his joy even if he tried! Eventually everyone got used to it and went on like it was a normal thing.

The reception came. Takashi and Haruhi had their first dance to the song "Your Gaurdian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. Then after the first dance Ranka was dancing with Haruhi for the Father Daughter dance to the song "Best Friend" by Toybox. Haruhi hated the song but only danced to it because his father picked it out. Shortly after that Takashi and Haruhi cut into the cake. Honey was eyeing that cake wanting to just dive in! But, to everyone's surprise he restrained himself. He did it for his cousin's sake. Takashi has done so much for him that it was the least he could do.

After the reception Takashi and Haruhi got into a car that said "Just Married." Once they took off they got their shoes off and finally were able to relax!

"Well that was tiring!"

"That's an understatment," said Takashi

They spent the entire ride in silence intill they got to their honeymoon.

"Is this..." before Haruhi could finish Takashi cut in.

"Yes." It was Kyoya's familys' indoor retreat place where honey got lost in. Haruhi would always remember it. That was the first time Takashi called Haruhi by her name and not to mention he was so protective of her. She was always grateful for that. They finally got to their room and instead of doing what everyone does on their honeymoon they decided to take a much deserved nap!

So what do you guys think? I wanted to leave this chapter on a kinda funny note but I'm not funny haha!

Reveiw and tell me what you think! I enjoy any sort of helpful feedback!


	3. Welcome To The World

Last chapter for this story! I think it was funny that I originally made this to be a one shot but turned out to be three chapters hahaha!

I don't own Ouran or Degrassi! So don't send lawyers my way!

He woke up to her screaming from the bathroom. Naturally Takashi jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. What he found was his 9 month pregnant wife on the floor in labor.

"Takashi... My water broke..." With that being said Takashi nodded and ran out of the room. It too Haruhi a second to figure out where he was running to. Then she realized that he had to wake up Mitsukuni... _'Oh great,' _she thought. He was going to be a pain in the ass to wake up, but if anyone knew how to wake him up it was Takashi.

~~~~In Mitsukni's Room~~~~

Takashi walked up to the sleeping time bomb and gently shook him. Mitsukuni greeted him with a deadly glare.

"Up," Takashi ordered. When he refused to get up Takashi had to take measures into his own hands. "There's cake." With that Mitsukuni was up and dressed within seconds. Even though everyone gradutated college and Takashi was married already Takashi still made sure to keep a close eye on his small but older cousin. Surprisinly Takashi managed to spliet time evenly for both Haruhi and Mitsukuni.

Everyone eventually got into the car. The driver knew where to go before they even said anything.

As they were on their way to the hospital Takashi was holding onto Haruhi's hand trying to get her to breath. Takashi was thinking the entire time how lucky he was. 5 years ago he said 'I do' to this amazing woman and now they were about to have their first child. Not only where they having a child but they were having twins. They already decided names since they knew they were going to be boys. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to convince them to name the babies after them but no way in hell was Haruhi doing that. Haruhi and Takashi always liked watching the show 'Degrassi' on teennick when they couldn't sleep at night so they decided to name them after their two favorite characters. Eli and Craig.

Before everyone knew they were at the hospital. Hours past and the entire host club filed into the hostpital as time went on. At 7:03AM Eli Morinozuka was born. 5 more minutes past and at 7:08AM Craig Morinozuka joined his brother.

Tears filled both Haruhi and Takashi's eyes. Eventually after a few minutes of quiet the entire host club came into the room and saw the new arrivals.

"They have your eyes Takashi!" stated, a now very hyper, Mitsukuni.

"Yeah but they have my loveing daughter's face!" exclaimed Tamaki. "They shall know me as 'Grandpa'!"

"But why Sempai?" asked Haruhi, "I would think you would be liked to be called 'Uncle' or something like that..."

"Yes but you are like my daughter which means," he paused for dramatic effect, "I SHALL BE KNOWN AS 'GRANDPA'!" As soon as Tamaki stopped talking Craig started crying then Eli joined him.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," mumbled Takashi. With him saying that though Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the one she loved.

Btw people I'm taking requests for fan fictions! Please leave a request in your reveiw or just message me! I really like writing but I don't have any good ideas...


End file.
